Poison Ivy (Injustice)
Pamela Lillian Isley, also better known by her supervillain name Poison Ivy, is a supporting antagonist of the 2017 video game Injustice 2. She is a plant controlling supervillainess who frequently battles with the Dark Knight, Batman. She is also a longtime friend of Harley Quinn. She was voiced by Tasia Valenza, who previously voiced Poison Ivy in the Batman: Arkham series. Overview Information Dr. Pamela Isley was once an innovative, radical botanical biochemist with a singular goal: make the world safe for plant life to flourish. She joins the Society to further their common interest in bringing mankind to its knees, but at heart, Ivy’s desire is to ensure that in any new world order, flora dominates fauna. ''Injustice 2'' Poison Ivy ambushes and captures Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Harley Quinn when they try to intercept the shipment of Fear Gar in Slaughter Swamp. Harley Quinn is at first relieved to see her, hoping that she will help them, but Poison Ivy later admits that she is part of the Society, much to Harley's disappointment and sadness. She the explains that Batman had promised to preserve the Green, but all Batman had done was build more cities over the Green, making Batman no different than Superman in her eyes. While she was explaining her motives however, Harley Quinn had been cutting the vines holding her and after Poison Ivy finishes her statement, she successfully escapes, followed by Black Canary and Green Arrow. Harley tries one last time to convince her to turn on the Society and join them, she refuses and the two fight, with Harley emerging the victor. However, she later ambushes Cyborg, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn at Arkham Asylum and infects Harley with her iconic pink pheromones, causing her to attack either Cyborg or Catwoman (depending on the player's choice), while the other will battle Poison Ivy. Either way, Harley Quinn is eventually defeated. Poison Ivy then expresses disgust towards Catwoman, who was spared from the harsh treatment at Arkham Asylum (thanks to Batman) that the other inmates had to undergo. Suddenly, Harley Quinn begins to go into shock, forcing either Catwoman or Cyborg to try to take care of her, while the other fights Poison Ivy, with either Cyborg or Catwoman emerging victorious. She, along with the other members of the Society, disband once she realizes that Brainiac will destroy the Earth, rather than let them conquer it. Trivia *Poison Ivy is known for her bisexual personality. It can be shown when she performs her Kiss of Death move (with a Meter Burn) on all characters. It is also exploited during several intro dialogues between her and Harley Quinn. However, her ending seems to indicate that she primarily goes after men. *One of her interactions to her mirror match counterpart mentions Clayface. Navigation Category:Female Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elementals Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Brainwashers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Liars Category:Justice League Villains Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:InJustice Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Inmates Category:Monster Master Category:Mutated Category:Protective